


Birthday To Remember

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Progress Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Trent has some special birthday surprise for you.





	Birthday To Remember

_“Is that ok for ya?”_ Trent shackled me to the bed with false leather hand shackles he brought home from the states. He’s very considerate and never failed to ask, if everything was ok for me and made sure that the cuffs weren’t locked around my wrists too tightly. 

I nodded at him – or in his direction, as my eyes are bound and I can’t see a thing. I could only feel his presence and his hot breath on my body. His touches were electrifying, making me jolt at the slightest contact.

It was my birthday and I have been looking forward to this for weeks. Trent has been away a lot and I’m so glad he could make it in time for my special day. He just arrived this morning and I have been glued to him ever since. Last week, when we spoke on FaceTime Trent told me what he’s going to do to me, I could feel the wetness pooling around my core. Finally, the day had come and I dressed myself in my nicest lingerie I solely bought for this occasion. I saw these [very cute lace crotchless panties and peekaboo bra from “fleur du mal” ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fleurdumal.com%2Fcollections%2Fcharlotte-lace%2Fproducts%2Fcharlotte-lace-peekaboo-bra-black&t=ZTY4NGIwNzkxODllYjg3NjI5N2YzNDU3OGZjYjg0ZWU3ODgyNjhjOSxLVlYwbXQ4bw%3D%3D&b=t%3A5dwhU9AC5o7ThppiQG8uGg&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftheworldiscolorful.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168054143525%2Fbirthday-to-remember&m=1)and I ordered it for it to be delivered in time.  I paired the ensemble with black lace suspenders and black hold up tights. I saw how Trent’s jaw dropped when I walked out of the bathroom and felt like I fulfilled my mission and I couldn’t wait for him to taste me.

Trent made sure the handcuffs were sitting properly before he traced a line down my arms with his fingertips, making my anticipation for him grow even more. I felt him hovering above me now, his legs on either side of me before he lowered himself down and began to kiss me passionately, his tongue discovering my mouth anew, tongues twisting between my lips.

When he let go off me, I hoped that he would give me what I craved. I was looking forward to this moment for weeks and I wanted to be able to finally feel him. I want to feel his cock in my mouth but also in my pussy that was getting wetter by the minute. I could feel something in front of my face and I knew that it was his groin, when I heard him open up his fly and a familiar wave of pre cum smell hits my nostrils.

Trent was holding his tip to my mouth and I stuck out my tongue in anticipation. I couldn’t wait to take a lick but he took his time, playing with me, teasing me. Finally, he let me and I curled my tongue around the tip of his cock, playing with it, before I open my mouth wider for him to push it into my awaiting throat. He began to move in and out of me, while his hands were grabbing my face and push me against his hips. I could hear soft moans coming from his throat, making me want this even more.

But then he stopped and pulled out of my mouth completely, before bending down to kiss me again, hungrily. He moved further down and kissed my breasts, sucking the nipples that were hard from passion. Trent kissed his way to the center of my breasts and continued his journey down my body until he was so close to my dripping cunt. He was lying in between, I could feel him down there but he only left kisses on my thighs, which almost kills me. He licked up and down both sides of my thighs and biting down softly before he stopped and got off from the bed.

I was left stunned at the abandonment and hoped that he only stopped to undress. It was until I heard the bedroom door open and close, that I was thinking that there must be something going on. 

_“Trent?”_ I called out to him, but there was no answer.

I waited patiently because, honestly, there’s nothing I could have done in the state I was in.

After a while – it was probably a short while but for me, it felt like an eternity – I heard the door open and close again. I felt the dipping on the bed before I felt someone in between my legs again. The biting and kissing of my thighs continues and I had a feeling that something was different to how it was before but I can’t quite place it at the moment. I let myself fall when a tongue came out and licked my cunt before I could feel lips closing up on my wetness, sucking and lapping at my bud while fingers parted my folds to have better access.

_“Oh god..”_ I moaned and bit into my bottom lip.  

I knew that it was not Trent. I might be blind but I’m not stupid. I felt that the tongue that has been working on me, is not Trent’s. His technique is different and he had no beard. Maybe he was a little scruffy, but there was no beard or a mustache that gave me the tickling sensation I had when Trent goes down on me.

_“Fuck..”_ I was squirming when he was digging his fingers into my pussy hole and when he curled them in my pussy, I couldn’t hold myself back and moaned loudly.

_“Trent? Who’s that?”_ I’m almost out of breath and I could feel a wave of orgasm crashing down on me when I squeezed my thighs together and my walls clamed around his fingers. 

He began to rub my cunt with his wet hands, spreading my juice around my pussy before he began to lick and suck at it again.

I was panting hard by now and I want to know who it was and where was Trent?

I could feel someone walking up and stopped next to me while another person was still eating me out, tongues swirling around my cunt and sticking it in and out of my pussy, tongue fucking me.

Hands are coming up to take my blindfolds off of me and I needed to blink a couple of times to adjust to the light in the room. I could see Trent smiling at me and bending down to kiss me before my eyes wander down my body to see who was working on my pussy.

_“Pete? But…”_ I wanted to say more but again, Pete was sucking my bud in and twisted and turned his tongue around. 

_“Oh god..”_ I moaned and arched my back. 

I turned my face to meet Trent’s when he kissed me again before he whispered into the kiss. 

_“I heard ya screamin’ Pete’s name in your dreams a couple of times. Next day you were all shy around him. I thought I’d bring him in for yer birthday. Happy birthday, sweetheart. Now, I’m going to watch and maybe I’ll join later.”_ Trent smiled before he let go of me and walked to sit on the chair at the foot of the bed. 

I was speechless. Partly, because I enjoyed Pete’s tongue too much but also because I can’t believe he heard me screaming Pete’s name. It happened twice that I had wet dreams about Pete and yes, I did want to know how it would feel to fuck him. I just never knew that Trent would really fulfill my wish like that. 

_“Ya taste so fookin’ good.”_ Pete hissed against my pussy, sending a shiver down my spine while he began to lick at me again, all the while he was looking up at me, making me think how beautiful he looked between my thighs.

I wished I wasn’t shackled to the bed. I wished, I could bury my hands into his hair, pushing his face deep into my cunt and let him lick me until I come hard on him a second time, but I am lying here, unable to move while Pete was slurping up the juice around my cunt. When he was sticking his tongue deep in me again, I moved my hips up and down, grinding my pussy on his face while I let out desperate moans. I want him to fuck me now. I can’t take the teasing anymore.

_“Impatient, ain’t ya? That’s cute.”_ Pete was smirking and took his time before he began to lick again.

I glanced over to Trent and met his eyes. He was watching us, his hands cupping around his dick and stroking its lengths. He nodded and smiled at me as if he’s telling me that he approves. I was so turned on having my boyfriend watching me. It was like all my dreams came true and up until now, it was the best birthday ever.

_“Pete, think that’s enough. She’ll be raw before you can even fuck her.”_ Trent was looking out for me and that is really thoughtful.

Trent’s right, though. If Pete would continue, there’s no way I will be able to do anything anymore because my pussy would be way too sensitive. 

Pete looked at me angrily, probably disappointed that he had to stop. He got to his knees and I saw him patting his bulge.

_“Can we let her off the cuffs?”_ Pete started to take off his clothes as Trent walked over to me and rid the cuffs off my hands. He held my wrists to his lips and kissed the sore spot before he walked back to take his seat.

_“Turn around, princess.”_ Pete commanded and I did what I was told. Propping myself up on my knees, my chest pressed down on the bed.

_“Spread those cheeks for me, luv.”_ Trent said from the back.

I placed my face flat on the mattress as my hands grabbed at my butt cheeks and spread them apart. I could hear a low groan that left Pete’s throat before I could feel him burying his face in between, licking a trail up to my asshole. I muffled my cries of satisfaction by pressing my face further into the mattress.

Pete was still toying with my asshole, his hands now firm on my ass while he took over spreading my ass from me. Occasionally he would spank down on one of my cheeks. Hard. Making me cry out into the mattress.

_“Fookin’ tasty.”_ I heard him mutter against my ass. I enjoyed Pete’s tongue on me so much that I forgot Trent and I felt like I should make up for it.

_“Trent?”_ I called out to him and Pete lined up his cock at the entrance to my cunt, pushing himself in and I let out a shriek because I was not prepared for his thick dick.

Trent was standing next to me now, naked. I could see his throbbing cock when he placed a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me up by it. I was on my hands now, looking him in the eye while Pete was fucking me from behind.

_“Yer doing great, sweetheart.”_ His praise was met by a shy smile on my reddened face.

_“I want your cock.”_ I managed to say through gritted teeth before I had to cry out from a hard thrust again.

_“What was that?”_ Trent asked me, holding my chin up with his thumb and forefinger.

_“Please. Oh god, please, please, please. Can I suck your cock.”_ I was begging him now. I wanted it so bad.

_“Good girl.”_ Trent patted my head before he climbed onto the bed and stood up.

I propped myself up and rested both hands on Trent’s thighs, before I took him in me, wobbling my head to the same rhythm as Pete’s dick that fucked me hard from behind. Pete’s hand came around my leg to rub at my clit, which almost sends me over the edge.

_“Fuck..Pete!”_ I let out, while Trent’s dick was still in my mouth.

_“Yeah? Ya like that, princess?”_ Pete asked from behind and began to thrust in me harder, his fingers rubbing circles on my bud until I couldn’t hold it in no more and I came hard on his dick.

_“Shit, so tight.”_ He was groaning when my walls squeezed down on his dick and he stopped thrusting for a couple of seconds. Trent on the other hand was still ramming his hips against my face, his hands dig deep into my scalp while he guided me to and fro.

_“I want to fuck you too.”_ I said, when I came up for air and Trent couldn’t deny my wish. He lied down and told Pete to get off me. Pete complied but not without sending a snarl at Trent.

Trent was lying on his back and he let me ride him. I lowered myself onto his awaiting cock. His cock was familiar and it fits perfectly inside of me. Slowly, I began to move up and down and to and fro at the same time. Trent’s hands were placed on my hips, helping me move.

I could see Pete watching us from the corner from my eyes until the was sick of waiting and moved up, standing up next to me and hold out his dick for me to suck. I took it in my hand and stroke it at first, taking in the sight of Pete’s dick. It was so thick I didn’t even know if it would fit into my mouth properly.

I took him in, inch by inch while I was still moving on top of Trent. Pete almost ran out of patience when he couldn’t wait until I took it all in. His hand grabbed the side of my head and he yanked his dick into my throat. When it hit my the back of my throat, he was holding me there, it was impossible for me to escape. I fought against my gagging while Trent was now taking the upper hand and slammed his hips up to meet mine.

_“Fook this is great. Stick yer tongue out.”_ Pete commands, while my nose was buried into his pelvis. I stuck out my tongue as good and as far as I could, and Pete held his balls up for me to lick while his dick was in my throat. It was the most uncomfortable thing for me to do but also it turned me on.  A couple of seconds later he release his grip on me and I was panting. Pete let me breath and enjoy my ride on Trent before he did the same thing again. Over and over.

Meanwhile Trent picked up speed and rammed his dick into me, making me almost loose my balance. Pete was holding my head tight, while he too slammed his dick into my mouth.

_“Oh..yes!”_ Pete let out a loud moan, accompanied by a deep animalistic sound, before he released himself in my throat and it made me gag. By the time he pulled out of my mouth, I had swallowed it all. Pete looked at me impressed before he lowered himself down and kissed me passionately. 

_“That was great. We should do it again some times.”_ He winked before he laid himself on his back and rest, his eyes still on me as he watched Trent fucking me.

I bent down to Trent and kissed him, as Trent was hugging me tight around my waist and began to thrust in and out of me harder than before. It wasn’t long before he came, biting into my shoulder before releasing himself into my pussy.

I rode out his orgasm before I got off of him, his cum dripping out of my pussy onto his stomach and I licked it off, before I swallowed it.  
Trent opened up his arms for me to crawl in. He gave me a peck on my temple before whispering _“Happy birthday, babe.”_ And it made me smile. It was indeed a birthday to remember.


End file.
